There is a general need for high functionality, high flexibility polyols with low viscosity. These polyols are useful in a variety of industrial applications including, but not limited, to the formation of urethane in conjunction with isocyanates for foams, inks, plastics, or coatings applications. They can also be used as humectants, dispersants, emulsifiers, or solvents. These polyols can also be further functionalized with various groups, including but not limited to, acid groups and/or acrylic acid esters. The high functionality of the polyol increases the reactivity of the formulation while still allowing the formulation to remain free flowing.